Démons et merveilles
by Enileme-R
Summary: Une mission. Un piège. Une créature capable d'aspirer les souvenirs. À son retour, Hermione a perdu 10 ans de sa mémoire, de sa vie, et ne se souvient plus de son mari. Comment Charlie va-t-il l'aider à retrouver les souvenirs de leur histoire ?
1. Partie 1

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai mis des jours et des jours à l'écrire, et que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! (et : cet os est suuuuper long, d'où le partie 1, il y en aura au moins une autre après)

* * *

\- Elle va pouvoir rentrer avec vous. Elle risque simplement d'avoir des pertes de mémoire qui vont sans doute rester quelques temps, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Combien de temps vous pensez ?

\- Oh tout dépend des gens, répondit le médicomage avec un sourire contrit. Certains restent sans leurs souvenirs pendant plusieurs mois, d'autres quelques jours. Je ne peux pas vous le dire malheureusement. J'espère pour vous que ça passera vite.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du rouquin dans un geste réconfortant, et le laissa à l'entrée de la chambre 143.

Le premier étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était réservé aux patients blessés par des créatures vivantes. Charlie n'aurait jamais cru y aller en tant que visiteur et non que blessé. Il soupira, et observa alors la jeune femme endormie sur le lit de la chambre. Elle avait quelques griffures sur son si doux visage, et ses cheveux qu'elle prenait tant de soin à coiffer depuis sa rupture avec Ron était plein de nœuds.

\- Salut Charlie. Comment va-t-elle ?

Le rouquin sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une visite. En se tournant vers le nouveau venu, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de la jeune femme.

\- Le médicomage a dit que Hermione devrait récupérer ses souvenirs dans quelques temps.

\- Quelques temps ?

Harry leva un sourcil devant le manque d'informations évident, et Charlie haussa négligemment les épaules pour cacher son angoisse.

\- Ils ont soigné ses blessures et lui ont fait boire des potions pour contrer le venin du démonzémerveille, mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir combien de temps il lui faudra pour récupérer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs.

Le brun hocha brièvement la tête. Il faisait partie de l'équipe en charge de l'expédition menée par son amie pour étudier la soudaine croissance des démonzémerveilles en Afrique. La délégation internationale des sorciers avait choisi d'envoyer les meilleurs agents de chaque pays sur place, car une secte de mages noirs s'étaient créée quelques mois avant, que le Ministère de la Magie Algérien avait découvert par hasard. Il y avait donc une équipe de magizoologiste, dont Hermione faisait partie, et une équipe d'Aurors et de spécialistes de magie noire. Harry avait été tout naturellement choisir par le Ministre de la Magie londonien, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et Hermione était avec Rolf Dragonneau la meilleure magizoologiste de sa génération. Les trois sorciers faisait donc partie de la délégation anglaise sur place. Ils étaient en mission depuis deux mois lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le campement de la secte, au milieu du Sahara.

Seulement, ce qu'ils n'avait pas prévu, c'était que leur base soit gardée par un tas de créatures fantastiques. Deux ou trois dragons, des acromentules, des détraqueurs, et des démonzémerveilles. La Roumanie avait envoyé certains des dragonniers de sa réserve qui avaient réussi à gérer les dragons. Le Pérou avait un élevage d'acromentules et sa délégation s'était chargée des araignées géantes. Harry et une équipe du Japon avait fait fuir les détraqueurs. Mais les démonzémerveilles étant les plus nombreux, les autres sorciers avaient rapidement été débordé. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été mordus, dont Hermione. Les démonzémerveilles, ces créatures mi-papillon mi-chauve-souris capable d'arracher des souvenirs à leurs victimes, et donc particulièrement dangereux si non pris en charge rapidement.

Immédiatement à la fin des combats, lorsque les membres de la sectes avaient été arrêtés ou tués, Harry avait pris un portoloin avec Hermione jusqu'à l'hôpital britannique, leur équipe médicale principalement chinoise et canadienne étant débordée.

Et cela faisait deux jours qu'il était rentré d'Afrique, ayant dû repartir pour enquêter encore un peu.

\- Elle peut sortir quand ?

\- Dès qu'elle se réveille. J'ai les papiers avec moi.

\- Je peux rester ?

Charlie sourit chaleureusement à son beau-frère. Il avait toujours trouvé que Harry était l'homme parfait pour sa soeur, et il avait été ravi d'apprendre que sa soeur l'avait choisi comme témoin lors de leur mariage trois ans plus tôt.

\- Évidemment.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, et les deux hommes se tournèrent immédiatement vers le lit, s'approchant de la blessée, qui ouvrait les yeux difficilement.

Charlie, d'un geste doux, attrapa sa main en la caressant de son pouce.

\- Hermione, on est là.

Un nouveau gémissement, et elle tourna son visage vers lui. Ses grands yeux chocolats le fixèrent d'un air un peu perdu, puis elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, où elle avait entendu du bruit.

\- Harry...

Charlie fronça ses sourcils. Il savait que la jeune femme avait perdu des souvenirs, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle oublierait qui il était. De l'autre côté du lit, le brun leva son regard vers lui, ne s'attendant pas non plus à cela.

\- Tout va bien Mione, tu es sortie d'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a été pris par les mangemorts ?

Nouveaux froncements de sourcils des deux hommes. Il n'y avait plus aucun mangemort en liberté depuis cinq ans, la guerre étant elle finie depuis huit ans.

\- Hermione, tu.. as perdu des souvenirs, commença Charlie d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme, se souvenant soudainement de sa présence, retira vivement sa main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le geste combiné à la question brisa le cœur du rouquin. Évidemment, à cette époque, Hermione était amoureuse de son frère. Frère qui l'avait lamentablement laissé comme un chaudron pourri.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami dont le visage exprimait la surprise et l'inquiétude.

\- Harry, dis-moi. Je te connais par cœur, quelque chose ne va pas.

Le Survivant aurait largement préféré combattre à nouveau Voldemort qu'annoncer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait à présent vingt-sept ans et non dix-neuf, que Ron vivait à présent avec l'une des vendeuses du magasin de farces et attrapes de George, et qu'elle...

\- Pourquoi j'ai une alliance au doigt ? Harry par Merlin dis-moi !

Hermione s'agitait dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs qu'on lui avait administré quelques potions, mais son dernier souvenir était le retour de Ron. Ils avaient enfin détruit le médaillon, et il fallait à présent qu'ils trouvent les autres horcruxes. Et là, elle tiqua. Pourquoi était-ils dans un hôpital sorcier alors qu'ils étaient recherchés dans tous le pays ?

Elle tourna alors à nouveau son regard vers l'autre homme à ses côté. De grands yeux bleus sombres, des boucles rousses qui encadraient un visage carré à l'expression soucieuse, des cicatrices sur des bras musclés, et... une alliance.

\- Vous avez dit que j'avais perdu des souvenirs. Vous êtes mon mari, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie hocha lentement la tête, le coeur en miette. Sa femme ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Comment allait-elle retrouver la mémoire si elle avait perdu huit ans de sa vie ?

\- Ton visage me dit quelque chose...

\- Je suis Charlie. Le frère de Ron.

Un baiser. La bataille de Poudlard. La victoire. Les morts. La dépression de Ron après la mort de son frère. Leur emménagement ensemble. Les soirées au coin du feu.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec lui ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- En deux-milles-six.

Deux-milles-six. La jeune femme pâlit. Elle avait perdu les souvenirs des huit dernières années de sa vie.

\- Vous vous êtes séparés parce que vous étiez trop différents.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et tourna son regard vers les iris vertes de son meilleur ami, cherchant une réponse. Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère pendant plusieurs semaines, avant qu'elle ne décide de quitter le département de la Justice magique pour commencer des études en magizoologie.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de temps. D'assimiler tout ça.

Harry et Charlie échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Hermione, fit le brun, sachant que si son mari parlait elle risquait de mal le prendre. Il faut que tu libères la chambre aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de monde aux urgences.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il se leva, son regard alternant entre le rouquin et Hermione.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je...

\- Non, reste Harry. Elle ne se souvient pas de moi, je ne pourrais rien faire. Tu es son pilier à présent, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

Le coeur lourd, Charlie se leva, sans oser regarder sa femme une dernière fois. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna tout de même fixant le sol.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Hermione, tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Tu as réaménagé le Square Grimmaurd ?

Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver chez le Survivant, qui avait prévenu sa femme d'un patronus de leur arrivée et de la situation.

\- Oui, avec Ginny. On s'est mariée il y a trois ans. Tu étais mon témoin.

Ils passaient justement devant une photo dudit mariage, où Harry riait aux éclats à une blague de George alors que Ginny réprimandait son frère, malgré un sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez.

\- George ! Laisse le Quidditch en dehors de ça ! Avoir des enfants ne me rendra pas moins bonne ! Et je te rappelle que tu es devenu un gros lourdauddepuis que "môsieur" est papa !

\- J'avoue que tu as pris du poids mon chéri.

\- Angie ! Tu es censé me soutenir dans les épreuves, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

\- Oui, mais la solidarité féminine passe avant.

Voyant son amie fixer le vide devant le cliché, Harry s'arrêta, soucieux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je n'étais déjà plus avec Ron à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, tu te mettais juste avec Charlie.

La brune soupira, et continua d'avancer jusqu'au salon. La totalité de l'intérieur de l'ancienne demeure des Black avait été refait, et elle peinait à reconnaître les lieux. Posant la main sur le papier peint, elle revit par flashs d'autres souvenirs. Des repas avec Ron, Harry et Ginny. Des Noël avec les Weasley. Une dispute avec Ron.

A nouveau, elle s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, forçant Harry à s'arrêter lui aussi.

\- On s'est séparé ici avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun n'eut pas la force de répondre.

\- La guerre était finie depuis moins d'un an, et il aspirait à plus. J'avais été son idéal durant toutes nos années à Poudlard, mais maintenant que la célébrité le touchait aussi, il avait besoin de plus. J'en ai souffert, beaucoup, et j'ai décidé de partir étudier les animaux fantastiques. J'ai rencontré Rolf, qui s'est marié à Luna.

Hermione se retourna, voulant croiser le regard de son meilleur ami pour voir une confirmation dans ses yeux. Harry acquiesça doucement, et l'invita à aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon.

\- Hermione !

La sorcière se retourna. Ginny arrivait, les mais pleines de farine. Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à la vision de cette Ginny de vingt-six ans. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux roux en un carré court et fluide, et son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi.

\- Tu... tu es enceinte ?

La rouquine lui fit un petit sourire, désolée qu'elle ne se souvienne pas.

\- De sept mois.

Elle avança pour serrer son amie dans ses bras, toujours sous le choc.

\- Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie. On a eu tellement peur, si tu savais.

\- Je... je veux bien le croire, mais je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que l'on te raconte tout de suite. Il vaut mieux attendre que tu aies retrouvée tes souvenirs.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Était-ce si grave pour que ses meilleurs amis le lui cachent ?

\- Tu veux poser un main sur mon ventre ? proposa Ginny pour changer de sujet. Tu adores faire ça, il te reconnaît toujours.

\- Il ?

\- Un petit garçon.

La rousse s'assit sur le canapé, invitant son amie à l'imiter. Harry fixait les deux femmes d'un air absent. Hermione avait déjà retrouvé quelques souvenirs. La situation était donc moins grave que ce qu'ils pensaient, mais elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de Charlie, de son travail, de ses projets. Habituellement, elle n'avait que ça à la bouche. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant qu'elle ne redevienne la Hermione d'aujourd'hui ? Le Ministère avait été prévenu de son état, et elle avait été mise en arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé entièrement la mémoire. Kingsley lui faisait confiance, Hermione étant une femme trop sérieuse pour profiter de ces vacances improvisées.

Le brun reconnecta à la réalité, lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'asseoir aux côté de Ginny. Il sourit, cette scène étant habituelle. Les deux femmes se voyaient régulièrement et toujours dans ce canapé gris. La brune leva un regard vers lui, comme pour avoir son approbation, puis posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Ginny.

La nuit était froide, et la neige se posait doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, des éclats de rire se stoppèrent doucement. Ginny venait de demander à Charlie de se taire, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander à Hermione. Cette dernière souriait toujours à la blague de son mari, mais se tut pour concentrer son attention sur la rouquine.

Ginny se leva, et attrapa un petit paquet dans le buffet derrière elle, avant de le donner à Hermione, dont le visage exprimait une totale incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ce cadeau ? Ginny ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, et Noël est passé depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- Tss tss tss, tais-toi et ouvre.

Harry s'était lui aussi levé pour se placer aux côtés de sa femme, alors que la brune ouvrait le petit paquet sous l'oeil curieux de Charlie. Le papier défait, elle trouva une boîte simple, qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution. À l'intérieur, une image bleuté et floue d'un embryon, et un petit mot : «Veux-tu être ma marraine ?».

Hermione poussa un petit cri et se leva brusquement pour enlacer le couple face à elle, tandis que son mari prenait la boîte pour en voir le contenu.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Evidemment que j'accepte, vous êtes tellement adorable d'avoir pensé à moi ! Merci merci et félicitations !

Presque hystérique, elle se tourna vers Harry, et attrapa ses mains, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu seras un père génial Harry. Tu mérites ce bonheur.

Hermione revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit un petit coup sous sa main, la faisant sursauter.

\- Coucou James...

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, échangeant tous les deux un sourire heureux. Elle se souvenait. Voir et toucher des choses lui permettait de se souvenir.

Le couple profita quelques instants de la vision d'Hermione murmurant des mots doux au bébé, puis Ginny l'entraîna vers la cuisine, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec son mari.

\- J'étais un train de faire un gâteau quand vous arriviez, tu m'aides à finir ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une grande pâtissière Gin', mais je peux toujours te soutenir psychologiquement.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais la vision de la table ronde au centre de la cuisine la fit s'arrêter à nouveau.

\- Tu ne montres pas beaucoup de courage pour une Gryffondor.

Hermione, qui jusque-là avait concentré son attention dans la confection de petits fours, releva brusquement la tête. Ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Ginny avec les Weasley, et elle avait fait en sorte de persuader Molly de profiter de ses petits-enfants au lieu de cuisiner. Dans le salon, Ron se pavanait comme un paon avec une fille qu'il avait ramené de son voyage en Finlande et qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. D'après lui, elle était la fille de la Ministre du pays scandinave et allait très certainement lui succéder. Hermione, malgré que leur rupture datait de plus d'un an auparavant, ne supportait pas de le voir se comporter comme un hippogriffe. Elle ne souffrait plus d'avoir perdu son amour, mais d'avoir perdu son amitié. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, et surtout ne le supportait plus.

\- C'est pas un manque de courage. C'est un manque de patience Charlie.

Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Il ne va pas rester longtemps avec elle, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oh je sais bien, il va se lasser, ou elle, et il va partir en chercher une autre, toujours plus intéressante et importante. Mais je m'en fiche, j'aimerai juste qu'il redescende un peu sur Terre. Certes, nous sommes considérés comme des héros pour les sorciers anglais, mais il n'a rien d'autre ! Il n'a même pas eu ses ASPIC ni terminé la formation d'Auror qu'on lui a offerte !

Le rouquin éclata de rire, et Hermione se surprit alors à le détailler. Elle l'avait croisé quelques fois lors des Noël chez les Weasley ou durant l'été, mais jamais elle n'avait fait attention à lui. Il était le grand frère de Ron, comme Bill et Percy -elle connaissait bien mieux George pour avoir été à Poudlard avec lui pendant cinq ans. Mais là, elle avait face à lui Charlie, pas le frère de son meilleur ami/petit ami. Charlie, un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, aux boucles rousses et aux yeux bleus, à la musculature imposante, et au... sourire malicieux de celui qui l'a pris sur le fait.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir, et elle baissa immédiatement le regard.

\- Tu as besoin de t'évader un peu à mon avis Hermione.

\- De m'évader ?

\- De t'ouvrir au monde. Tu as certes tourné la page avec Ron d'un point de vue sentimental, mais tu es jalouse de ses voyages, de ses rencontres. Depuis votre rupture, il fait le tour du monde, rencontre des sorciers du monde entier, enfin, surtout des sorcières, s'amuse, profite de la vie. Toi, tu t'es plongée dans tes études de magizoologie, sans prendre du temps de penser à toi.

La brune fut séchée de voir à quel point il avait vu juste, et se concentra à nouveau sur les petits fours pour masquer son malaise.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as fini tes études non ? Je ne doute pas un instant que tu trouveras un travail au Ministère, mais prends quelques jours de vacances. Je rentre en Roumanie dans deux jours, et je dois aller superviser un transfert de boutefeu chinois qui arrive d'Asie. Viens avec moi. Ça te fera voyager, voir du monde, et ça ne te déconnectera pas trop de tes études.

Voyager. La Roumanie. Hermione chancela. Ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de Charlie ? Et Ron était réellement devenu ainsi ?

\- Je... j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Et elle s'enfuit à l'étage. Instinctivement, elle trouva la chambre d'amis, celle qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle venait avec Charlie. Le lit était déjà fait et elle se jeta dessus, enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller. L'odeur familière de fleur d'oranger envahit immédiatement ses narines, et elle ferma les yeux, calmant les battements de son cœur. Un instant, elle crut sentir des mains chaude enserrer sa taille et caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

Elle voulut appeler Ron, mais elle savait que ses mains n'étaient pas aussi tendres, que ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi délicats.

Elle frissonna alors que des images de disputes lui revenaient en flashs, des images de colère, de cris, de larmes. Des images où elle lui demandait de partir de leur appartement avec ses affaires. Elle ressentit alors à nouveau la colère, la haine, la déception, le dégoût. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Petit à petit, Hermione retrouvait le sourire à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Des images de son travail au Ministère, de ses amis, de repas chez les Weasley revenaient. Mais rien concernant l'homme qui lui avait mis une alliance au doigt. Elle voyait bien dans ses flashs qu'il était souvent présent, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de leur histoire, de leurs débuts, de leur emménagement, de leur mariage, de moments passés ensemble, ni de leur maison.

Elle restait chez Harry et Ginny, mais se doutait bien qu'il fallait un jour ou l'autre qu'elle reparte chez elle. Son amie allait accoucher, et le couple aurait bien besoin de moment en famille avec l'arrivée du bébé. Elle avait bien tenté de retourner travailler, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mentir à Kingsley, qui avait alors insisté pour qu'elle ne revienne que lorsqu'elle se souviendrait de tout.

Elle avait bien compris que ses souvenirs revenaient grâce à ses sens. La vue d'une pièce, d'une photo, d'une personne. Le son d'une musique, d'une voix. Le goût d'un plat. La contact de tissus, d'objets. L'odeur d'une pièce, d'un lieu, d'une personne. Et si le reste des souvenirs de sa vie étaient revenus, elle se doutait bien que pour que pour que Charlie ne soit plus un inconnu pour elle, elle allait devoir aller à sa rencontre.

Alors, en ce vendredi soir, la sorcière avait demandé à son meilleur ami de l'emmener chez lui. Chez elle. Chez eux.

* * *

Tadaaaaam cette première partie ! Elle est déjà bien longue mais vous n'avez pas encore lu la moitié !

La suite arrivera bientôt, dès que je l'ai terminée, mais là j'ai partiel demain donc, au dodo !


	2. Partie 2

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa maison, encore moins de son emplacement. Alors lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les Highlands écossaises, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait toujours pensé vivre dans une petite maison dans un joli village de campagne, avec un carré de jardin pour profiter du soleil l'été et lire dans un transat. Pas dans un ancien château écossais au milieu de nul part. Ce n'était pas un gros château, ça ressemblait surtout à une grosse ferme, mais avec une tour.

Harry les avait fait transplaner un peu plus loin, sur une hauteur, de sorte à ce que la jeune femme puisse voir l'étendue de la vue, le soleil commençant à se coucher à l'horizon. Un ruisseau serpentait non loin de la bâtisse pour se jeter dans un petit lac, et un moulin à eau tournait au rythme du courant. Une forêt s'étendait sur l'est, vers des monts rocheux, face à une plaine. Harry l'invita à avancer une fois qu'elle eut fini d'admirer le paysage, et ils avancèrent vers la grande maison.

A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que la sorcière sentit qu'elle traversait une barrière magique. Et aussitôt, elle vit dans la plaine un troupeau d'hippogriffes côtoyait des sombrals et des abraxans, l'ensemble étant gardé par quelques porlocks. Près du lac, elle pouvait apercevoir des murlaps barboter avec des canards. Hermione se revit alors au soins de chacune des bêtes, souvent aidée par ses amis Rolf Dragonneau et Luna, parfois avec Charlie lorsqu'il rentrait de sa réserve. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la guidèrent vers les hippogriffes, et l'un d'eux se détacha du troupeau pour trottiner vers Harry et elle. Elle s'inclina doucement avec un sourire, puis s'approcha de la bête pour caresser son plumage gris.

\- Salut Buck...

A la mort de Sirius, l'animal avait été confié à Hagrid sous un autre nom, mais ce dernier ayant prévu de partir retrouver son frère quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait récupéré l'hippogriffe. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu l'idée de faire un refuge pour animaux, dont elle s'occupait durant tout son temps libre.

Elle le caressa quelques minutes, avant que Harry ne manifeste sa présence qu'elle semblait avoir oublié.

\- Hermione, il va faire nuit, et je préfère traverser la pleine avec de la lumière pour rentrer. Tes noueux sont de petits farceurs la nuit.

\- Oh oui, excuse-moi Harry.

Aussitôt, elle donna une petite tape sur l'encolure de Buck qui s'ébroua et rejoignit les autres. La brune suivit alors son ami vers la cour intérieur du château, où des boursouffles jouaient avec des fléreurs et quelques croups dans une joyeuse cacophonie. De nouveau, elle fut assaillis de flashs alors qu'elle riait au milieu des animaux qui lui grimpaient dessus, réclamant amour et caresses. Mais l'un la marqua plus que les autres, et elle resta quelques instants le regard dans le vide.

L'été touchait à sa fin, et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel malgré la fin d'après-midi. Dans l'ancienne écurie, Hermione soignait un niffleur dont la patte avant était cassée depuis une petite semaine.

\- Allez mon beau, demain je te retire cette attelle et tu seras libre comme l'air d'aller ou bon te semble.

L'animal sembla sourire, et grimpa le long de son bras pour venir se nicher dans son cou, provoquant des rires chez la jeune femme.

\- Mais oui, tu auras le droit de rester ici si tu le souhaites !

Après quelques gratouilles, elle reposa le niffleur sur le sol et il s'en alla rejoindre trois boursouffles qui jouait avec une balle en mousse. D'un regard tendre, elle les regarda s'amuser, s'appuyant contre une colonne en bois.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle.

Une vix rauque et douce avait surgit derrière elle, et des mains chaudes se posèrent tendrement sur son ventre alors que Charlie l'enlaçait.

\- Moi non plus. Ils sont tellement adorables, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir refusé le poste de directrice du département. Je n'aurais plus eu autant de temps pour m'occuper d'eux.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Je parlais de toi. Lorsque tu es avec les animaux, tu rayonnes de bonheur, et c'est une spectacle absolument magnifique.

Hermione sourit tendrement, et se retourna pour lui faire face, passant ses mains autour du cou du rouquin. Le bronzage faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, et elle s'y perdait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Son coeur se remplit d'amour, et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il la rapprochait d'elle dans une douce étreinte.

\- Tu peux me laisser là Harry, je me souviens de l'entrée. Merci de m'avoir amenée, et de m'avoir hébergée ces dernières semaines.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu avais besoin de temps pour récupérer la mémoire, et même si je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, Charlie est la meilleure personne pour t'aider à présent.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement le regard. Elle allait devoir faire face à un homme qui lui était inconnu, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait récupéré. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et elle ? Allait-elle retrouver tout ses souvenirs d'un coup ? Ou cela prendrait-il du temps, comme pour le reste ? Elle avait toujours détesté ne pas maîtriser la situation, c'était son démon. Perdre la mémoire avait été la pire chose qu'elle ait eu à traverser depuis la fin de la guerre, et avait fait resurgir de vieux démons en elle. Ses parents, à qui elle avait rendu ses souvenirs, lui en avaient beaucoup voulu, et avaient longtemps hésité avant de lui pardonner. Et si Charlie réagissait de la même manière, une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire ?

Harry la prit dans ses bras un bref instant comme à son habitude, n'ayant jamais été trop tactile, puis repartit pour traverser la barrière magique et transplaner.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et avança à travers la cour, où la plupart des animaux se précipitèrent vers elle, heureux de la retrouver. Elle rit, se détendant légèrement avec les petites bêtes qui sautaient partout. Les croups, niffleurs, boursouffles et fléreurs faisaient un tel remue ménage qu'ils attirèrent l'attention de l'habitant de la maison, qui sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lui rappela tellement de souvenirs que son coeur se serra, et il s'avança sur le porche.

\- Hermione...

Il avait soufflé son nom, mais elle l'avait entendu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et elle se figea. Les animaux, inconscients de ce qui se déroulaient autour d'eux, se précipitèrent aussi vers Charlie pour le saluer et réclamer de l'attention.

Lentement, le ventre noué, Hermione se retourna vers le rouquin, debout à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Voilà, tu pourras ouvrir les yeux dans deux minutes..

\- Ce n'est pas une de tes mauvaises surprises encore hein ? Je ne suis pas prête à me retrouver à une autres de tes fêtes surprises avec tes collègues russes Charlie !

L'homme à ses côtés éclata de rire, et elle le sentit s'éloigner devant elle.

\- C'est promis. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent, c'est bon.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, sur le perron de ce qui lui semblait être une ferme. Hermione se trouvait dans une cour intérieure, pleine de mauvaises herbes et de fleurs. Les murs en pierres donnaient un charme ancien à la bâtisse et elle ne put se retenir de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est beau ! Tu nous as prévu un weekend en amoureux ? Où sommes-nous ? Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

Charlie rit à nouveau, et invita la jeune femme à le rejoindre. Il inséra une clef dans la serrure, et fit passer Hermione devant lui. La pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra était vaste et rustique, avec une décoration qui devait dater du seizième siècle. La sorcière avança, admirant le mobilier, les décorations, et le bouquet de fleurs au-dessus d'une cheminée.

Et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour interroger Charlie à nouveau, ce dernier lui offrait une clef dans sa grande main de dragonnier.

\- Voudrais-tu partager ce château avec moi, Hermione ?

\- Château ?

\- Suis-moi.

Il entreprit alors de lui faire visiter, lui expliquant que la bâtisse avait appartenu à un noble écossais moldu avant qu'un de ses descendants ne devienne sorcier. Puis le château avait été vendu, et son dernier propriétaire était l'ancien directeur de la réserve de dragon d'Ecosse, parti à la retraite quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait vendu à son tour la propriété à Charlie.

\- Je voulais m'installer avec toi, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'occasion pour te le proposer. Alors je l'ai provoquée.

Ils venaient d'arriver au sommet de la tour, où se trouvait une bibliothèque pourvue de canapés, de plantes dégageant un doux parfums et d'une autre cheminée.

\- La vue est magnifique, souffla Hermione en s'approchant d'une fenêtre.

\- On a quelques hectars aussi.

\- Quelques... hectars ? Mais où as-tu trouvé autant d'argent pour acheter tout ça ? s'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers son petit-ami.

\- A vrai dire, Barton et Zvar me devaient pas mal d'heures supplémentaires. J'ai travaillé l'équivalent de soixantes heures par semaine presque sans prendre de vacances en Roumanie, et Zvar ne me les avait jamais payées, et pour Barton, je travaillais autant avec juste des vacances un peu plus souvent les premières années après la guerre, donc pareil, il a rattrapé le temps perdu.

\- C'est habituel chez les directeurs de réserves de dragons de ne pas payer correctement leurs employés ?

Charlie haussa négligemment les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

\- Non, c'est surtout que Zvar est très négligeant, et Barton allait sur sa retraite et ne faisait plus correctement ses comptes.

Pas tellement convaincue par sa réponse, Hermione se retourna pour contempler la vue. L'automne rendait le paysage d'autant plus merveilleux et plein de couleurs. Du rouge, du vert, du jaune, du orange, du brun, un peu de gris avec les rochers. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta planté là, à contempler l'horizon, mais derrière elle, Charlie s'écarta doucement.

\- Si tu es d'accord pour emménager ici avec moi Hermione, j'aurais une autre question à te poser.

Intriguée d'avoir entendu un semblant de tremblement dans la voix du rouquin, elle se retourna doucement pour faire dos à la fenêtre. Charlie était devant elle, un genou à terre, un écrin noir dans les mains. La lumière doré du soleil illuminait ses boucles rousses et faisait briller ses yeux bleus où scintillait une lueur nouvelle. Hermione porta ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher une expression de totale surprise, son coeur battant tout à coup atrocement vite.

\- Hermione, je... merde, j'avais prévu tout un joli discours pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux, mais...

Charlie passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles en baissant un instant son regard, avant de le plonger avec plus d'intensité dans les prunelles de la sorcière.

\- Veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et m'épouser ?

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

La brune secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Charlie s'était avancé de quelques pas vers elle, et les petits animaux s'étaient éloignés pour jouer plus loin.

\- Je... Oui.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel elle n'osa pas croiser son regard. Comment lui dire ? Elle choisit la manière la plus directe. Après tout, ils étaient mariés, ils devaient se connaître, non ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir de ma première visite ici.

\- Tu... oh. Mione je...

Elle releva alors son regard pour voir une expression troublée sur le visage de Charlie. Le rouquin était à la fois heureux de savoir qu'elle avait récupéré ce souvenir, mais semblait aussi réaliser quelque chose.

\- Tu ne les as pas tous retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Tes souvenirs ?

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Je les retrouve par flashs, en...

\- On pourrait en parler à l'intérieur, non ? coupa Charlie, la faisant relever la tête. Je venais de lancer de l'eau à bouillir pour du thé.

De nouveaux flashs, et elle se déconnecta un instant de la réalité.

\- On en prenait à la fin de chaque journée, juste avant d'aller faire un tour dans les prairies ?

Les yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et Charlie sourit franchement en hochant la tête.

\- Du thé aux épices. Ton préféré, et le mien aussi depuis que tu me l'as fait découvrir en Roumanie.

\- Tu ne connais pas le thé aux épices ? Sérieusement ? s'indigna Hermione.

Ça faisait à présent plus d'un mois que Charlie lui avait proposé de partir avec lui en Roumanie, et qu'elle avait accepté. La brune logeait avec lui dans son petit chalet. Il avait un bureau qu'ils avaient transformés en chambre d'amis, et la jeune femme logeait là. La cohabitation se déroulait plutôt bien, l'un faisait à manger pendant que l'autre faisait le ménage. Charlie était quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup se poser devant la cheminée le soir avec un magazine ou un roman parfois, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Hermione. De temps en temps, ils faisaient des jeux de société sorciers ou moldus, suivant leur humeur du jour. Par deux fois, une fête avait été célébrée à la réserve, pour l'anniversaire d'un collègue de Charlie, ou pour la naissance sans dommages de petits Boutefeux chinois, et ils y avaient été, revenant bien joyeux, bras-dessus bras-dessous au milieu de la nuit.

\- Non, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. j'ai bu des dizaines de thés différents sans doute, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de celui-là.

\- Merlin, il va falloir remédier à ça !

Hermione se leva en direction de la cuisine d'un pas décidé, baguette en main. Ils avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de boire un thé dès qu'ils rentraient au chalet, et sans vraiment se poser de questions, ils prenaient chacun le leur. Cependant, la sorcière se faisait le sien chaque jour, alors que Charlie prenait souvent du thé vert à la menthe.

\- Le thé aux épices varie selon qui le prépare, expliquait-elle tout en farfouillant parmi ses petites boîtes en métal. C'est pour ça que je le fait tous les soirs, il est toujours différents. Parfois je mets de la cannelle, du chai et du thé noir, d'autres fois ce sera avec des girofles, des pelures d'orange...

Charlie l'observait faire, l'eau commençant à bouillir dans la théière non loin d'elle. Elle semblait véritablement offusquée qu'il ne connaisse pas ce thé si basique d'après elle, et ses boucles brunes remuaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle relevait la tête pour attraper deux tasses ou la tournait à gauche pour prendre les cuillères. En presque un mois et demi, ils avaient appris à se considérer comme des amis, et non plus comme "le frère de son ex" et "l'ex de son frère". Les Weasley avaient été étonnés d'apprendre que Hermione partait en Roumanie avec Charlie, mais avaient été ravis pour eux. Ils comptaient sur elle pour donner des nouvelles du rouquin plus que lui n'en donnait, ce qui avait fait rire la brune et bougonner le sorcier. Seul Ron avait semblé indifférent à l'annonce, trop occupé à embrasser sa petite-amie du moment.

\- Je te fais le mélange que je préfère, tu me diras si tu aimes. Mais de toutes façons, personne ne peut ne pas aimer ce thé, il est tellement bon...

Elle revenait vers lui, deux tasses fumantes lévitant devant elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle.

\- Fais attention, c'est brûlant.

Charlie se retint de lui répondre qu'il le savait, se contentant d'avoir un petit sourire amusé.

Et effectivement, il adora le mélange qu'avait fait son amie, si bien qu'il l'adopta les jours suivants. Il se risqua même à le faire lui-même un jour. Sauf que la nuit qui suivit, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas, et ça l'agaçait, lui qui avait pour habitude de s'endormir à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il enfila alors un pantalon un peu lâche, et rejoignit le salon. Il s'étirait, levant les bras au plafond en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa porte. Il n'avait pas vu que Hermione se trouvait dans le canapé face à la cheminée, et qu'elle s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. En rouvrant les yeux, il la vit rougir et se retourner, comme honteuse.

\- Toi aussi tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'ai dû mettre un peu trop de thé noir lorsque j'ai fait le thé aux épices tout à l'heure.

Charlie la rejoignit alors qu'ils gloussaient faiblement tous les deux. Il n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir et un pantalon de pyjama en lin, laissant deviner la forme de ses jambes, qu'elle avait croisée devant elle. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention à son physique, et qu'elle était tout de même drôlement jolie.

Un silence s'installa, tous les deux gênés de se retrouver au milieu de la nuit pour la première fois. Puis finalement, Hermione parvint à faire abstraction des abdos particulièrement bien dessinés de Charlie, et entama une conversation.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, laissant le feu dans la cheminée s'éteindre, les faisant se rapprocher un peu plus l'un de l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Le rouquin avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui elle avait placé ses jambes par-dessus celles du dragonnier. Cela leur avait semblé totalement naturel, ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi en se plaçant ainsi. Mais lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le matin pointait son nez, ils s'écartèrent à regrets, malgré tout mal à l'aise. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Aucun des deux n'auraient pu l'expliquer.

\- On devrait aller dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Moi je peux me permettre de manquer de sommeil, mais pas toi.

\- Je vais prendre un jour de congé, Zvar sera d'accord. Je n'en prends jamais, il peut bien m'en accorder un.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Charlie aurait dû partir écrire un hibou à son supérieur, mais il restait là, à fixer Hermione sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui entama un geste pour aller se coucher, lui adressant un petit sourire avant d'aller vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque le rouquin sembla se réveiller.

\- Hermione ?

La brune se retourna vers lui, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais après quelques secondes, il perdit son courage, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Dors bien.

\- Tu as eu un nouveau souvenir ?

Hermione secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit, mais il y avait une chose qui persistait et qui la dérangeait beaucoup : ses sentiments. Elle avait beau se souvenir de leur rencontre, de leur emménagement, de la demande en mariage, de son séjour en Roumanie, Charlie restait quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait absolument rien. Un inconnu. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se sentir attachée à lui, et ça l'embêtait au plus haut point.

Comment refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui lui était totalement indifférent ? Et si elle retrouvait la totalité de ses souvenirs, mais pas ses sentiments pour l'homme à qui elle était mariée ?

\- Lorsque je t'ai fait découvrir le thé aux épices en Roumanie.

Le rouquin eut un sourire attendrie à cette évocation, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit Hermione.

Elle soupira, et se retourna pour lui tourner le dos. Devait-elle lui dire ? Il avait suffisamment souffert de son amnésie pour qu'elle en rajoute, mais en même temps, elle détestait mentir. Elle passa une main sur son visage qui termina dans ses boucles brunes dans un mouvement de nervosité.

\- Plus tard.

Elle voulut entrer à l'intérieur pour changer de sujet, mais Charlie lui coupa la route en attrapant son bras. Et immédiatement, elle ressentit comme une brûlure. Elle se dégagea vivement, fixant tour à tour son bras et le main encore relevé du Weasley.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Elle secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien, et ils allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée. Des flashs de soirées qu'ils avaient passés au même endroit lui revinrent. Des dîners avec Harry et Ginny, un Noël avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley.

Alors que Charlie revenait avec deux tasses fumantes, Hermione releva son regard vers lui pour se plonger dans ses iris bleus.

\- Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas envie de rester libre et indépendant, à vivre pour ta passion ?

Étonné et troublé qu'elle lui pose ces questions aussi directement, le rouquin marqua une pause avant de poser des deux mugs sur la table basse et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au sien.

\- Il faut croire que tu as réussi à me faire oublier toutes les résolutions que j'avais prises en quittant Poudlard.

\- Plus sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez moi ? Je suis toujours plongée dans un livre, je ne suis pas drôle, je n'aime pas voler, ni le Quidditch, je...

\- Tu es passionnée, attentionnée, intelligente, vive, courageuse, patiente, tu as des valeurs et des principes qui sont les mêmes que les miens... Je continue ?

\- J'ai un mauvais caractère, je ne supporte pas le désordre, la saleté, l'intolérance, le...

\- Et c'est pour ces raisons que je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Une vive douleur s'empara alors de la jeune femme, et sa vue se troubla. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Son sang semblait bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle, ça la brûlait, elle le sentait passer dans chacune de ses veines, circuler dans tout son corps, ses organes, son cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hurlait tout en étant victime de violents spasmes, alors que ses yeux se révulsaient. Elle avait mal, aussi mal que lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée durant la guerre. Elle avait mal, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et tout était noir.

Et voilà cette partie 2 est finie ! Il y en aura un troisième et dernière, et nous aurons ainsi la plus longue OS que j'aurais écrite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plait, ce serait dommage sinon haha


	3. Partie 3

Hermione convulsait sur le fauteuil, glissant sur le sol du salon, alors que Charlie paniquait sans savoir quoi faire. Tout était flou dans sa tête, seul importait sa femme agonisant en hurlant devant lui. Alors dans un geste de panique, il eut une unique pensée claire, et il attrapa fermement la brune avant de transplaner dans les urgences de Sainte Mangouste.

La sorcière fut très rapidement prise en charge, et Charlie patienta en arpentant nerveusement les couloirs de long en large. Il dût attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir voir un médicomage, qui l'emmena à part un peu plus loin. L'homme paraissait épuisé par les soins qu'il venait de prodiguer à sa patiente, et le Weasley ne sut alors s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous rassurer que votre femme va s'en sortir. Elle est dans une chambre que je vous indiquerai ensuite, elle dort. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme. Elle avait encore des résidus de venin de démonzémerveille dans le sang, qui empêchait sa mémoire de revenir totalement. Elle a dû subir un choc, et son cerveau a voulu se souvenir, luttant contre le venin. Vous l'avez emmenée à temps, elle aurait pu finir totalement amnésique. Nous avons du la vider en partie de son sang et lui injecter directement la potion dans l'organisme, ce qui expliquera l'état de profonde fatigue dans lequel vous allez la retrouver lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Prenant son mal en patience, Charlie avait attendu que le guérisseur ait fini ses explications pour l'interroger d'une voix sourde.

\- Et pourquoi avait-elle encore du venin de démonzémerveille dans le sang alors qu'elle était sortie d'ici il y a quelques semaines en pleine forme ?

\- Le venin de démonzémerveille est assez différent suivant du spécimen. Il peut varier avec l'âge de la créature ou son sexe. Ne sachant pas par quel animal elle avait été attaqué, nous avons dû faire des soins plutôt généraux. D'autant plus que selon son collègue Mr Potter, elle avait subi des attaques de plusieurs démonzémerveilles. Comme le traitement n'était pas spécifique, il est possible qu'il soit resté quelques résidus dans son organisme.

Bien que peu satisfait par les réponses qu'il venait d'avoir, Charlie hocha la tête silencieusement, et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de sa femme. Le médicomage le laissa alors seul avec elle, et il put la contempler de tout son saoul. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois, en comptant sa mission en Afrique, et à peine elle lui revenait qu'elle risquait sa vie. Le sorcier s'approcha du lit dans lequel elle était allongée, et s'assit sur le fauteuil gris sur le côté. Hermione était si pâle que s'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait vécu une transfusion, il aurait pu la croire morte. Le contour de ses yeux était violacé, et il pouvait voir le détail de ses veines sur ses bras. Contenant un sanglot qui montait, il attrapa délicatement sa main, traçant de petits cercles sur sa peau laiteuse, en attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Des yeux bleus, des boucles rousses, un sourire tendre, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione, je t'aime.

Des lèvres douces, une chaleur agréable au creux du ventre.

Des yeux bleus, des boucles rousses, un sourire tendre, une boîte de chocolat.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Mione, je t'aime.

Des lèvres douces, une chaleur agréable au creux du ventre.

Des yeux bleus, des boucles rousses, un sourire tendre, un paquet rectangulaire.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione, je t'aime.

Des lèvres douces, une chaleur agréable au creux du ventre.

Des yeux bleus, des boucles rousses, un sourire tendre, une coupe de champagne.

\- Bonne année Mione, et plein de bonheur et j'espère partager avec toi, je t'aime.

Des lèvres douces, une chaleur agréable au creux du ventre.

Une main chaude qui tenait la sienne. Une lumière blanche qui filtrait à travers ses paupières clauses. Une odeur de mimosa, sa fleur préférée.

Hermione gémit et tourna sa tête sur la gauche.

Elle se sentait vide de toute énergie, comme si elle avait subi le baiser d'un détraqueur sans perdre son âme.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour les habituer à la lumière.

Des yeux bleus, des boucles rousses, une expression inquiète.

\- Charlie...

Elle l'avait à peine soufflé, pourtant, il sut, à cet instant, en croisant son regard brun, que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle n'avait pas seulement retrouvé ses souvenirs. Alors, son expression inquiète se changea en un sourire tendre.

\- Je suis là Hermione, je suis là.

Il leva alors sa main, et avec douceur, du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, il lui caressa la joue.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle était rentrée à Londres, qu'elle avait été embauchée au Ministère et qu'elle se plongeait dans le travail pour éviter de penser à lui.

Hermione soupira, et ferma d'un coup sec le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis deux heures. Elle n'arriverait à rien dans son état. C'était le douze décembre, et elle savait parfaitement que c'était l'anniversaire de Charlie. Il avait trente ans aujourd'hui, et elle aurait voulu être avec lui pour le fêter. Parce qu'en partant, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose. De plusieurs même.

Tout d'abord, il avait eu raison. Elle avait eut besoin de voyager, de se changer les idées, de s'évader. Partir en Roumanie avec lui avait été une sorte de bulle de bonheur, elle avait eu l'impression de vivre en dehors du monde.

Ensuite, en croisant Ron chez Harry et Ginny, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page. Certes il était toujours agaçant, mais elle ne lui en voulait plus, et elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Et surtout, elle avait cette boule au ventre et la gorge nouée, en se disant qu'elle serait désormais seule pour boire un thé devant sa cheminée. Charlie lui manquait déjà alors qu'elle atterrissait juste sur le sol britannique. Son rire, ses fossettes, son sourire à se damner, ses yeux si bleus qu'elle pouvait s'y noyer pendant des heures, leurs câlins lorsqu'ils lisaient devant un feu, son parfum musqué, leurs discussions sans fin.

En posant sa valise sur son lit ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Charlie Weasley.

Et depuis cet instant, elle se cessait de penser à lui. Elle n'avait pas osé lui écrire, et elle se demandait si lui aussi pensait à elle. Si elle lui manquait. S'il avait lui aussi développé des sentiments pour elle. Et voyant qu'elle ne recevait pas non plus de courrier de sa part, elle s'était résolue.

\- A demain Rolf, embrasse Luna de ma part ! salua Hermione en enfilant son manteau beige pour quitter le Ministère.

On était le douze décembre, et elle refusait de passer sa soirée à déprimer.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, à demain, passe une bonne soirée !

Le froid la frappa lorsqu'elle fut dehors, et elle frissonna. Elle était partie tôt pour une fois, et les commerces du Chemin de Traverse devaient encore être ouverts à cette heure-ci. Elle se dirigea alors vers le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre la grande avenue sorcière, et se dirigea vers une des épiceries de la rue. Elle avait envie de se faire plaisir, et quoi de mieux que se préparer son plat préféré avec un verre de vin ?

En sortant de ses courses, elle passant devant le magasin de George, et hésita à y entrer. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, mais une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien l'interpella.

\- Hermione ?

Le coeur battant, elle se retourna doucement vers Charlie. Il portait un manteau en cuir de dragon, sous lequel elle pouvait apercevoir un pull jaune canari sur lequel trônait fièrement un C bleu. Ses boucles rousses étaient pleines de flocons de neige, et elle se dit alors qu'il était particulièrement beau, malgré son nez rougit par le froid.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis le rouquin sourit, et la serra maladroitement dans ses bras après avoir hésité un instant.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvée.

\- De m'avoir trouvée ?

\- J'allais voir George parce que je sais qu'il n'aurait rien dit à maman sur ma présence en Angleterre. J'avais besoin de lui pour connaître ton adresse.

\- Mon adresse ?

Charlie eut un petit sourire amusé, ses yeux se plissant de malice.

\- Tu ne sais plus faire de phrases complètes ?

La brune secoua la tête en gloussant bêtement. Elle était à la fois si surprise et si heureuse de le voir. Mais aussi atrocement gênée de se retrouver face à lui alors qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Si, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu ne devrais pas être en Roumanie ?

\- Tu préférerais que je reparte ?

\- Non ! Enfin, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

\- Je plaisante, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation rassurante, et son regard était plus doux. Hermione se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

\- Et toi, qu'allais-tu faire dans le magasin de mon frère ? Je me doute bien que tu n'allais pas acheter une boîte à flemme, tu es bien trop studieuse pour ça, plaisanta le rouquin, provoquant un rire chez la jeune femme.

\- Je me baladais seulement. J'ai fait des courses pour mon repas de ce soir, et je me disais que je pouvais saluer George avant de rentrer. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cet été, on se manquait à chaque fois au Terrier.

\- Oh, je suppose donc que ce serait dommage de gâcher tes achats en t'emmenant au restaurant ?

\- Au restaurant ? répéta à nouveau Hermione.

Charlie rit à nouveau, et entraîna alors Hermione plus loin.

\- J'avais envie de fêter mon anniversaire avec toi. J'ai trente ans, et je n'ai ni envie de le faire avec ma famille ce soir, ni avec mes collègues de travail. Alors je me suis dit que tu étais la personne idéale pour passer une bonne soirée.

Ma brune, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure contre sa poitrine, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatter et sourit.

\- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. J'ai acheté suffisamment pour deux. Enfin, sauf si tu préfères autre chose, mais je...

\- Ce sera parfait Hermione.

Ils avaient alors transplané chez la jeune femme, et la gêne qu'elle avait ressenti s'était rapidement dissipée alors qu'elle retrouvait la présence rassurante du dragonnier. Elle avait cuisiné pendant qu'il visitait les lieux et qu'il lui racontait ce qui c'était passé à la réserve depuis son départ. Puis ils s'étaient mis à table, et ce fut à son tour de lui parler de son emploi au Ministère, de ses nouveaux amis, et de la chance qu'elle avait eu en obtenant un poste aussi rapidement.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le temps passait, et qu'il était bientôt minuit. Ils s'étaient tellement manqué qu'ils voulaient rattraper ces deux mois loin l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque l'église du quartier moldu dans lequel vivait Hermione sonna qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure.

\- Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps Hermione, il est tard, et tu dois travailler demain.

Charlie se leva, et débarrassa leurs assiettes vide d'un coup de baguette. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau avant de la saluer lorsque Hermione l'arrêta d'un mot.

\- Reste.

Lentement, il se retourna vers la brune qui s'était levée à son tour. Elle le fixait, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Il lui avait manqué pendant deux mois, et la soirée se déroulait beaucoup trop bien pour qu'elle s'achève ainsi.

\- Je peux poser un jour de congé demain. Je n'en ai pas pris un seul depuis que je suis arrivée au Ministère.

Charlie sourit en repensant au même geste qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt, et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau. C'est ton anniversaire après tout.

\- Hermione, passer la soirée avec toi était déjà un superbe cadeau.

A cet instant, la jeune femme comprit. Elle était intelligente, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération. Elle était perspicace. Elle comprit que ce qu'elle ressentait avait une chance d'être réciproque.

Alors, elle avança d'un pas rapide vers le rouquin, et se jeta sur ses lèvres, encadrant son visage de ses mains, tandis que lui passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui dans une étreinte passionnée. Ils avaient attendu pendant si longtemps, doutant des sentiments de l'autre. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués, que le temps sembla se suspendre pour eux.

\- Charlie...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et le rouquin l'essuya tendrement d'un mouvement du pouce alors qu'elle appuyait son visage contre sa main.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Un souffle, un aveu, une certitude. Elle était complète.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette Charmione est terminée ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus et à lire mes autres écrits ! (dont une autre _Charmione_ et pas mal de _Fremione_ !) **


End file.
